Removing tire and wheel assemblies from vehicles and replacing such assemblies is a difficult and laborious task, particularly when positioning the tire and wheel assembly correctly for mounting onto the wheel studs of the vehicle. Changing a tire and wheel assembly for a larger vehicle is especially difficult, because larger vehicles tend to have larger and heavier tire and wheel assemblies. For larger tire and wheel assemblies, e.g., tire and wheel assemblies weighing 80 pounds or more, changing a tire and wheel assembly may be quite strenuous. Accordingly, there is a need for devices that can assist a person in maneuvering a tire and wheel assembly.